Talk:Renesmee Cullen
Automated transfer of Problem Report #12934 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-08-16 07:54:02 UTC There is a mistake in the section describing the events with the Volturi. The writer says that alice believed there was no hope, but that's not true. Alice believed that if she could find another half-vampire half-human like renesmee, she would be able to save them. It is revealed later in the story that Alice was forced to make her family believe that there was no hope, in order to stop Aro from thinking there was a backup plan. '' The following message was left by 'Anonymous' via on 2008-10-16 07:36 UTC ''there is another mistake on Nessie's bio she was a special power it's both of her parents powers flipped around though,Edward reads other people's minds, Renesmee shows her mind to everyone, Bella keeps everyone out and Nessie keeps everyone in, :-) images This is a message to all users. Please don't upload pictures of Renesmee onto this page as they are not official. We won't have any actual pictures of her until the Breaking Dawn movie comes out. Thanks! Iluvgracie129 04:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I didn't add upload the pic but i got rid of it Waterdrop95 05:26, 5 January 2009 (UTC) The Picture of Renesmee is okay to put up I mean seriously lots of people told my that its the best picture they ever seen that's describes Renesmee the most and they say it should stay up on Renesmee's page okay thanks! -_- :we don't know what Renesmee looks like and until we do, there shouldn't be any pictures on this page. thank you! 04:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Um they Describe her in the book so yeah thats mostly how she would look it the movie was out Thank you! ::Nessiexbella, please stop putting this picture on the page. You have been asked multiple times by an admin. That picture does not belong here as it is your idea of what Renesmee looks like and for all we known she might look completely different. The author's description makes different images for everyone so I will ask you one more time not to put that picture on this page. Thank you very much! Iluvgracie129 04:15, 7 January 2009 (UTC) rosalie hale whoever added the bit about rosalie please edit it a bit cuz it sounds incredibly casual and not very encyclopaedic. thanks. Limey26 09:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) They way that I pictured Renesmee, she looked like a normal girl. But we have no clue. TWILIGHTROCKS123 20:38 5-5-09 Question So what will happen when Nessie becomes full grown? Will she marry Jacob? Will they be able to have children? These are the questions that need answereing. well, the possibility is extremely big, don't ya think. regarding the children part, now that's hard to say. since Nessie's only half-vampire, there is a possibility to that as well. Charmed-Jay 07:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) what will Rose do when Nessie kills her?lol just kidding The children part is an interesting question: once Renesmee reaches full maturity she will supposedly stop changing. If Renesmee is like Leah, this may mean she no longer would be able to bear children due to cessation of her menstrual cycle. If this is the case, it'd mean that Jacob and Renesmee would need to have children before this point... which could be a bit odd due to her apparent age before reaching "full maturity". The only real way for Jacob, Renesmee, and the others to know what to expect would be to get Nahuel to ask one of his sisters, or ask one of them directly, if child-bearing is possible after aging stops. Meyer has mentioned before that if she were to write further books in the Cullen universe, she'd likely narrate from Renesmee's and Leah's perspective (source); I'd personally really like to hear how that turns out. Rehwyn42 16:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) It's just a book! It's not something to get dramatic over! Ok I myself like the twilight series ((: But some ppl need to put aside there drama! Renesmee is just a character, not a live person. So you don't need to get all dramatic an say that she shouild have never been born when it's just a story! In the end when u act that way u make yourself look completly stupid! Calm yourself, get it together and stop being so dramatic. You don't need to call ppl pedaphiles, Jacob is just a character. I with him/her on that one. I've been known to get obsessed with stuff, but Twilight wasn't one of them. I read the books and saw the first movie. But these people who are freaking out over Renesmee and Jacob need to calm down. Especially the Team Edwards! I would think that him approving of Jacob and Renesmee would be enough for you. And you Team Jacobs, HE'S MAKE BELIEVE!!! GET OVER IT!!! Book characters are in the fantasy lands of paper and ink, not in reality. So again I say GET OVER IT!!! Nessie was quite an interesting character The story is kinda weird and a bit crazy, but the truth is I think Nessie is quite an interesting character. I mean, her rare species, her powers, her imprint on Jacob. If I were to put her as a real living person, I'd say her existence gave ppl a whole new perspective on life. First of all, she freed Jacob from his heartbreaks - that's a plus. Second of all, her intelligence and awareness go far before she was even born, which makes her a very smart vampire-human hybrid. Third of all, she was pretty much one of a kind, aside from Nahuel. Fourth and most importantly, she's not just any vampire-human hybrid, she's the gift to Bella and Edward -- they were so in love that it produced them a baby. All right, it was a life-threatening pregnancy, but still. To me, Nessie is considered as a blessing to many creatures, even Nahuel. --Charmed-Jay 20:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Speaking to the xenophobic retard claiming tha renesmee should have never been born, what do you know about what should or shouldnt be aloud to exist! how judgemental and small minded of you to be so severley critical in all the fanfare of happiness surrounding renesmees existence!! :The idea is if she existed. Okay? "if". I like the character. small minded I may be, but at least I'm not like that guy up there. It's not like I'm complaining or anything. Look, at any rate, I'm just expressing how much I like the way her character motivated the story. It's not the end of the world. Renesmee as a boy Its not that I don't like Renesmee but why can't the author make her a boy. I think a boy is much better. Cococrash11 I don't think that would have worked it if she was a boy jake wouldn't have Imprinted. and remember jake wanted to kill nessie. when he saw her in rose's arm's but he didn't beacsee he saw her and Imprinted. and thats what started the true with sam's pack. Renesmee casting Who looks more like Renesmee for when she's 16 Amber Tamblyn- OR Emily Browning- --FamFragoso42 04:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I like Emily --Kmanwing 05:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Kmanwing Who is going to play Renesmee Cullen? yesterday i read an interview and it was saying that if they don't find a renesmee they won't make a movie...or something like that!!!i don't remember...and then i read another one and it was saying that for renesmee they want a 4-11 year old girl...but renesmee grows up very fast so what are they going 2 do??different actresses r going 2 play renesmee in every phase of her age??and in midnight sun...when renesmee stop growing up what will happen between her and jacob??........ sorry, but i had maaaaaaaaaaaaaaany questions!!!!i'm not curius... ;) i'm just worried about the ending of the books(the twilight saga) and the movie!!!LoL!!! Poor Renesmee. I'm sorry for Renesmee. She has such a stupid name. At first I thought it was pronounced Ruh-nes-i-may. Which is a nicer name than Re-nes-may. It's a good thing Jacob nicknamed her Nessie.AliceCullenPorsheLover23 22:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Playing Renesmee What if the director casted a girl like me that is really short for her age and that way they don't need to have different girls play Renesmee in different stages of her fast growing ages. I am 17 but when you look at me I look about 13. I am 4 feet 3 inches and I have redish brown hair with green eyes and ivory skin. Isn't how the book describes Renesmee? I mean, it would make a lot of sense to cast someone who is older and can look the part of a young character as Renesmee. I love to have the shot to get an audition for the part. I've the books so many times to fit the part perfectly if given the chance to show them. 04:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah i agree!!! i'd also love to play renesmee.it's actually my dream!!!!!i'm 11,brown hair, chocolateish eyes,have read the books 7 times, have 7 posters, the soundtracks, cullen crest jewlery, 2 t-shirts(twilight and newmoon), them twilight journal thing, and absoulutely love the actors and actresses in the movies. i would really like to audition, big time!!!!!!!!! She doesn't have a stupid name! it's just hard to prononce... LunaBella Avatar/Benjamin Button/Etrade baby I point to the effects used in Avatar, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, & especially with the Etrade baby shown in these videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJqnitjqpuM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRPRVTQl6Sc&feature=fvw I mean, how much money do you think they spent on these commercials, & yet here it is - a talking baby complete with corresponding movements to interact with it's surroundings. Clean it up a bit with a movie budget & you've got a winner. Anyway... my main thought is that R doesn't really speak at first, and in the book it says that even later, she prefers to use her thought projection power to communicate rather than talk. This would eliminate the need for some CG to make it look like she was talking so much younger than a human could. Another easy thing is - a baby actress doesn't really need makeup, babies are naturally pale (hard to get a tan inside mommy) & since she's 50/50 human/vamp, the pink cheeks, hands, & feet would be correct. So, moving on to later growth phases, of course you would need several different girls to play her part - but this has already been done before in other movies. Even if they decided to get as elaborate as the natives in Avatar, we're not talking about an entire CG movie - just the one character. I really don't see any problems with getting it done, FX technology has come a long way since Steph gave that interview where she said she didn't think it would be possible. Honestly, I'm more interested in what they're going to do with Bella's shield. It's invisible until Alec's mist hits it, so how do you convey to the viewer the fact that it's there, but that only Bella knows it. Maybe like the wormhole tunnel effect that Donnie sees going out in front of people in Donnie Darko, where it's clear to the viewer that only he sees it. In this case, there would almost definitely have to be some narrative by Bella to indicate that she's the only one seeing it. I don't think a scowl & a look of concentration is gonna cut it - like when Jasper is using his power. Feel free to hate on everything I've said here. :P http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 22:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I TOTALY AGREE!!! LunaBella